Black Dust Gang/Issue 3
This issue was released on July 21st 2016 Issue 3 - Welcome to The Club Part 1 - Black Dust Motorcycle Gang Snake was coming down the road with the lovely sound of his motorcycle revving up and he turned a sharp corner into the heavily graffitied clubhouse with the words Black Dust Bar, Snake stopped his motorcycle and kicked out the stand of his bike and he got off. Two black men emerged from the clubhouse one was looked extremely old but he was around the same age of Snake and this was Bob Cordover and the over man was quite young in comparison to the other man but you could defiantly see the resemblance between the two men and the young man was Bob Cordover Junior (or Junior for short) Snake smiled and approached. "Hey Bob how you doing man" Snake said to Bob Sr and went into a bro hug before he looked at Bob Jr and chucked him, his wallet and said "You know what to do Junior" and then Snake proceeded to walk towards the door of the clubhouse to meet a new recruit who joined. Part 2 - Pull Your Weight Snake entered the clubhouse with Bob and to have a tall black man in front of him he didn't know much apart from he was named Barrett Wallace who had been one of the silent types since he met him when they founded the group so many years ago all that Barrett did was nod and moved out the way so Snake and Bob could enter Snake walked pass Barrett and said "Otis will be in soon keep an eye out". As Snake and Bob entered to the jukebox playing and many of the gang standing around the new recruit a tall man with spiky hair who looked in his mid 20s Snake put on his serious demeanor as he approach the man "Okay Meat name and record" Snake said as he stood about eye level at the man, the man just stared right back at Snake and said "Lewis Jacobs, Bank Robbery and Homicide" he said at Snake. Snake just chuckled he thought of the most perfect name for the new meat "Okay Homi Bank, all the fresh meat need to pull their weight around here you have now replaced our last fresh meat and that means you need to do what we say got it" Snake said grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket Lewis just tried to keep the serious tone he had used before against Snake and just said "Affirmative" Snake let go of Lewis and said "Okay now we send the fresh meat with Otis who will be here so..." Snake was cut off as Otis entered through door "Okay theirs Otis you talk to him and then will talk when Otis puts in the good word. Lewis looked at Otis then just walked over to him leaving Snake alone with his squad Snake chuckled and went to grab himself a drink at the bar which was still being run by the original owner of the bar he made Snake and slide it down the bar to him. Part 3 - New Meat Squad Lewis approached Otis who had just entered, Otis looked at him and said "Ah you must be the new meat, okay follow me I need to introduce to the people who you will be working with" Otis said motion his hand to the door that had "FRESH MEAT" pasted across the entire this Otis opened up the door to have 4 more people sitting inside waiting for him while they were playing a game of poker. "Okay everyone pay attention we have a new person joining us today his name is Lewis Jacobs and he will get his own nickname soon enough" Otis said as he walked over to a projector on the table and he quickly said "Okay first Lewis, I need to introduce to everyone, the man over their with the super long hair is Jared Keiran or Ji and he is the technical side of the new meat squad, the woman with the ginger hair is Holly Lolly or Ging and she is the disguise part of the squad but you must be wondering why we need disguises well we don't want people recognizing us do we, the woman with brown hair is Claire Dunst or Heart and she is the finance of the squad and finally is the black man this is Bob Cordover Junior and he is related to one of the founding members of the squad and he is the brains and main planner of all of these jobs of the New Meat Squad good now I'm done Bob you take over I'll get the equipment ready for you guys" Otis said as he exited through the entrance as Bob Jr stood up. "Okay I only need to explain this to you Meat but we are going on a building destruction to show the message to the government because I'm not going into specifics but we have always caused anarchy and all we need to do is set the charges without being spotted and if you are you cannot sell us out otherwise we will find a way to get to you, okay done good let's go" Bob Jr said as he exited the door along with rest of the people who were in there before Lewis. As soon as they left Lewis dropped his serious look and grabbed the picture out his pocket "I will get these guys back Amanda just you wait" he then turned around and exited the room. End of Issue 3